questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Unknown Hero (Hero-U)
The Hero is a character (or characters) concept taken from Quest For Glory series which represents the player character from the Quest For Glory series and how it relates to the backstory of Hero-U series. There are two main interpretations either that there was a 'single' hero who existed as in Quest For Glory series representing each player's character (or for example Devon Aidendale) who may be from any class, or even a hybrid. Depending on character's choice may or may not become king or Silmaria (leaving it to Elsa who may or may not be King of Silmaria). Alternatively it could be Four Heroes as per How To Be A Hero series. It is kept vague in order to allow any version of the story to be 'true'... Background According to Lori Cole, one plan during the development of Hero-U intentionally keeps much of character backstories vague in order to somewhat preserve stories of the player's characters of the original games. So in some references to the game she refers to him as the "Hero of Quest For Glory". She notes that the Hero of Quest For Glory's role is as such that 'many of the things he did will be referenced in the games, but that he is far away from Hero-U.' She mentions that the Hero 'canonically' that 'one of them' may have become King of Silmaria. However, for the sake of the game, because they don't know who the player might have been in QFG, they wanted the Hero to still feel like it may still be the player's character. For example if a played a paladin, and decided "I'm not going to be King here", or if a Thief decided to only be the King of Thieves, the Coles have chosen to stay sort of in the grey areas when it comes to 'what happened' in QFG (because they didn't want 'ever overwrite it' so that fans feel, "oh that isn't my character anymore"). She describes it as Schrodinger's story, the Hero may or may not have become King of Silmaria, and that Elsa Von Spielburg may or may not have become the King of Silmaria. She says they reference them, but they can't tell 'what actualy happened' because they don't know what the player's did. It's up to the players. That being said the game also makes references to elements from How To Be A Hero book series, By The Book, etc. Confirming the four hero siblings, however these are written vague enough that they aren't specifically 'connected' to the character hero from the game except in vague sort of ways. Falcon is mentioned for example, but it's his role as the QFG paladin is not mentioned... Wren is mentioned indirectly, but her role as the Thief hero from QFG5 is not specifically stated. The statue of the "Hero" represents all heroes that every player might have, "The Hero in All of Us". Though the shown image portrays the fighter. The character Mwambafor example is known to have second name based on player's character's name. It could be anything from the four heroes to even Mwamba Devon (after Devon Aidendale), but the game will not specify what that second name is to avoid overwriting other player's stories. The Coles have confirmed some of the other How To Be A Hero backstories in other interviews though. Some of it influenced content published on School For Heroes. This article covers as much of the backstory as released both in previous content, and Hero-U. See also *Four Heroes *Devon Aidendale (Hero-U) *Hero